A process in which citric acid is generated by fermentation is known from DE 195 45 303 C1. This patent describes the production of an organic acid and/or the salts thereof, and in particular the production of lactic acid, citric acid or gluconic acid. The residue of the protein precipitation is recirculated to the cell separation, and in concentrating the product through crystallization, there is also obtained a mother liquor which is recirculated to the protein precipitation.